


A Gentle Prayer

by NihilismPastry



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Oviparious Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Even demons needed breeding fodder...





	A Gentle Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Blame whoawicked over at tumblr for this...

It was a well known fact in demonology, that all demons needed to breed in order to create an army. Because, despite what many would have you believe, very few people would actually make deals with the devil. And since demons often plagued mischief and ruin down on other demons, it was better just to use their own children as weapons, and breed more in the case they needed more. That was why a strange man who was a tad bit too jittery, and hands were blacker than night was roaming the streets, a fedora slouched low on his head. It'd been a long time since he had left the workshop, he'd almost forgotten how sunlight could warm the skin, and the gentle kiss of a breeze on a humid day. And while it was a refreshing change of pace, it was no where as sweet as the trust that his master had put in him. 

"Find my bride."

Those had been his only words before the doors of the old worshop had been unlocked, and a considerable roll of cash had been thrust into his gloved hands. He had gone to the next city over, a bustling place that no one would notice a missing girl, New York City. It was crammed with people, and most of them ignored each other in favor of watching the cinema, or indulging in liquid courage. One girl swiped off the street and made a queen wouldn't even be noticed or missed. 

He watched the ladies walk up and down the streets. Some of them wore silk, and flowers in their hair, their smiles enhanced with a bit of rogue. Others wore simpler dresses, but held an air of dignity that, in another life, Lawrence might have admired. However, it was another type of girl that caught his eye. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and mouth clenched in a firm line, eyes darting about as if on the prowl. Lawrence felt his grin widen as she paused, and pulled out a small map from her skirt pocket, the entire thing upside down. She wasn't simpering sweet, but wasn't too cold hearted either, a perfect mixture that was sure to please his master. She was a far cry from the demonic angel, and would likely earn his master's praise. Ink swirled within his body, as his appearance shifted, and he got to work...

* * *

Cold...You were so cold. You hunched your body forward, teeth chattering and desperate for warmth. Weren't you just drinking bourbon with that nice guy from Jersey? Why were you so cold? You tried to open your eyes, but there was only more darkness clouding your vision. You tried to move your arms, but they were heavy, as if nailed down to the hard surface you were laying on. "H-hello?"

Your voice was small, but it echoed through the space. It took only a few moments to realize you were alone, and you cursed yourself in your head. Your mother had warned you not to make a fool of yourself in the city, that every smile couldn't be trusted like they could in the country. And yet you had ignored her, playing it off to paranoia and separation anxiety. After all, it was the first time you had left home, and though you were due to come back in a week, it was the furthest you'd been away from your mother. And as you laid on the hard surface, your side becoming numb, and your body shuddering, you wished you had listened to her. Maybe you'd be watching that play, instead of being...wherever you were. 

The light creak of wood halted your thoughts, and you tried to move your head in the direction of the noise. "Is anyone there?"

"Righteo," A voice said, it wasn't too deep, and had a thick New York accent to it. Honestly, he sounded like a cartoony mobster, than anything else. "little one. Could be a blessin', could be a curse. Guess that one's up to you, huh?"

You heard the distinct sound of a match igniting, before a thick smoke smell filled the room, along with something chemical burning. Was that ink? You felt something snap on your left arm, and you found that you could move it again. The same was done for your right, and you brought your body up, legs still akimbo, and cold still eating through your dress. "Where am I?"

"Where am I? How'd I get here? What are ya?" The person snorted, the voice closer now. "Ya humans always ask those questions. Ya'll don't got better ones up yer sleeves? Didn't some of ya'll write great novels or somethin'?" The voice paused, for a moment. "Oh yeah, them scripts weren't the best." A high pitched laugh filled the room, and it was warm and inviting. You couldn't help but to smile, even though you were almost certain he was saying some kind of inside joke you couldn't possibly understand. "Ah, we got the girl smilin'! Ain't that progress?" You felt a warmth along your cheek, it wasn't solid, but you couldn't feel any liquid on your face either, it was like a water ball was rolling against your skin. "Let's see what else ya can do."

A mouth pressed against yours, and the taste of smoke and cigars became overbearing. You whimpered and tried to pull back, but whoever had you was far too strong, a hand holding you in place. A thick yet forked tongue prodded along your own tongue, tangling in it, leaving a chemical tasting residue that reminded you far too much of ink. Alarms were shooting off in your head, and you could feel your heart beating faster. You pushed at the person, just to find your hands sink into something thick and slimy. You shrieked, but it was swallowed by another kiss, this one deeper, the tongue forcing its way down your throat. You didn't like this, why was this person doing this to you? 

Never have a drink with strangers. 

You took in greedy breaths when the mouth and tongue left your lips, and began trailing down your neck. Your skin jumped under the slight pressure, and your fingers curled into fists, still stuck in the goo. You had to get away from this person, but how? Your legs were still tied down, and your hands were stuck in...cement? Mud? You didn't know, nor did you care. A small yip escaped you when you felt the person bite down on your neck, blood bubbling to the surface, and that slimy tongue lapping up the precious liquid. 

"Ya taste divine, my lil' imp." The words oozed with a certain something that made your insides warm, and embarrassment mingle with the fear. "You're all ripe for that takin', an honest to god virgin!" It laughed again, and the embarrassment grew. "Well, god ain't got anythin' to do with this." You felt your hands become released, and you flopped onto your back, pain erupting on your skull as it landed on the hard surface. "Now, I want ya to beg, got it?"

"..."

You felt ash sprinkle along your face. "Come on now, don't be that way, lil' imp. I want ya to have some fun to," The voice deepened, and there was a growl to it that threatened to drag a moan out of you. " **don't make me force it out of you**."

"..."

You shuddered as the cold slime ran up your legs, and held them down further, and the same was done to your arms. You were now laying spread eagle for this thing, you had begun doubting it was human at this point, and felt cold air running up your skirt. A gloved hand caressed your thigh, and you felt your skin jump and burn along every cell that this being touched. "Whelp, I wanted to do this the fun way..." You shrieked when the skirt was ripped off of your body, along with your underwear. You felt the bindings on you tighten, before you were forced on your belly, the wind knocked out of you from the force of it. You didn't get a moment's reprieve as the thing spread your pussy lips apart, something cold tickling the damp folds. "Well howa 'bout that." The voice said in a mocking sneer. "This is your kinda fun, huh? Not that I blame ya."

"This is not-Ah!"

The same thick, forked thing was shoved inside your pussy, wriggling around and spiking all sorts of pleasure. Your boyfriend back in Kentucky had done this to you before, but it had just left slobber on your thighs, and an awkward feeling in your chest as you watched him. But this, feeling stretched and pleasure, fingers digging into your thighs, and the bindings pushing down on you, it all felt amazing. You closed your eyes beneath the blindfold, and bit down hard on your lower lip, the extra pain only helping to add to your pleasure. You could feel something twisting in your gut, the warmth becoming a steady blaze that was extending out and consuming every part of you. You needed just a little more, a flick there, a shove there-

A disgruntled whine escaped your lips when the mouth pulled back, taking the incredible tongue with it.

"Nu-uh, lil imp." You felt like you were being a naughty school girl with that tone. "Not without my cock inside ya." You felt something hot and throbbing, yet just as slimy as the tongue drag along your slit. "Ya gonna beg now, or do I gotta-"

"Please! Please fuck me!"

"Wants to be fucked, she says." The gloved hand smacked your ass, prompting a moan out of you. "Wants me to bend her over like a bitch in heat." You felt weight on your back, before more tearing could be heard, and your breasts bounced free. "It squeezed one hard, and your spine arched into it, more begging dragged from your lips. "Ya want me to breed ya? Fill ya up with my cum?"

Breed? You knew everyone had things they liked said in bed, but you'd never even heard of this from any of your more adventurous friends. But since you liked being raped by strangers, apparently, you weren't going to judge a guy for wanting to 'breed' you. "Please!"

He heckled again, before you felt the tip slowly push its way inside. Your fingers curled, and you let your head drop, a whine escaping your lips as it pushed himself in. It hurt so much, it was far thicker than anything you'd had stuffed inside your cunt, but it was a good type of pain. The thing didn't notice however, as it shoved itself all the way inside you, moaning as you screamed. It didn't give you a hint of a break, as it kept a firm grasp on your hips, and dragged itself out to the tip, and slammed back inside you. An obscene squelching filled the room, and you felt something hot and sticky run down your thighs. You didn't have time to dwell on it, as a hand gripped your hair, and yanked you back. Your arms popped since the bindings didn't loosen, but it only added to the storm of feelings bubbling inside your body. Your lips parted eagerly, and you were pleased when that tongue wrapped around yours again. 

You had no idea who you were fucking, where you were fucking, or even _what_ you were fucking, but you were enjoying every minute of it. The delicious slide of his cock against your body, the pull of your breasts by more strange tendrils, the lewd things he was calling you. It was hard to believe that almost a half hour ago you were terrified of this being, and had wanted to get away. 

"You're gettin' tight, lil imp." The words were husky now as he plowed into you, two fingers rubbing hard at your clit. "Ya wanna cum all over my cock?" A garbled moan was the only answer you could give. You were too close, you needed him to go harder, maybe-Ah! He had hit a bundle of nerves inside you, at the same time he had rolled his fingers over your clit. Your entire body stiffened, a strangled cry echoing through the room as you tried to milk his still thrusting cock. "That's the stuff, you're so fucking _good_."

 He pushed your head onto the ground, and you let him continue fucking you. This continued on for so long, sometimes your body twisting around to a new angle, but always bound by the semi-solid tendrils. You'd lost count of how many times it had dragged you to an orgasm, your body sore in a good way that made you want to sing a prayer. You shrieked, voice hoarse and hurting now, as you felt something sharp bite into your neck. "Gonna cum, lil imp. Cum with me now, I wanna see you fucked silly."

The hips were bruising you with how hard they bucked, your arms wrapped around its neck, head tilted back as you let it work you hard and fast. Your toes curled and back arched as you came again, however, this time you felt it shudder alongside you, and something piping hot burst into your pussy. You tried to back away from the feeling, but the hands gripped tighter on your hips and held you down. The heat forced its way upwards, and you thought you were going to burst as it wriggled into your womb. You felt the cock swell, and hissed as your pussy was expanded even further. 

"Stop, i-it hurts!"

"Now, now my lil breeding slut." You felt the tongue lick at the bite on your neck. "I've gotta set up the nest." Your legs curled around its torso, something large and spherical forcing its way into your womb, causing your muscles to tighten, and another orgasm to erupt, shaking your frame. "I've got an army to raise, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote a Bendy fic...I don't even know anymore. I thought I wouldn't listen to the little demon call, but here I am, making porn featuring him. 
> 
> Know what didn't answer the call? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
